DIARIO DE UN CORAZON ROTO
by GoddessOfVenus
Summary: Despues de haber sufrido por amor a lo largo de su vida, aparece Yaten y parece que todo estara bien, sera asi, o solo confirmara los temores de Mina de que el amor no es para ella. Hay historias que no tienen finales felices, tienen finales reales.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**DIARIO DE UN CORAZON ROTO**

"_Nunca buscamos que surgiera algo de nuestra relación, era una simple amistad."_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Historia de un corazón roto **

Hoy es un día especial, mi cumpleaños número 18, estoy a punto de celebrarlo con mis amigos, que mejor que disfrutar de este día en compañía de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Qué más puedo pedir, tengo una familia maravillosa, salud, Buenos amigos, que mas puedo desear, que mas podría faltarme… Amor, si amor es lo que me hace falta, pero después de las decepciones que he tenido durante mi vida, no estoy segura de querer arriesgarme, mi corazón aun no sana de la ultima vez, yo se que han pasado ya 3 años pero, en el corazón no se manda y el mío no ha sanada, quien hubiera pensado que aquellas personas a las que yo consideraba las mejores amigas pudieran hacerme tan mala jugada, tal vez las juzgue mal, tal vez lo hicieron porque creyeron que era lo correcto, pero me dolió y esas heridas no son fáciles de sanar.

Yo era una romántica empedernida, pero después de unas cuantas decepciones empiezo a pensar que esto del amor, el romanticismo, no es para mí, eso solo le pasa a unas cuantas personas, afortunadas diría yo. El amor como el que yo deseo solo existe en las novelas literarias y las películas. Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Titanic, Mujer Bonita, todas esas historias de amor, de romanticismo solo puede ser ficción.

Soy demasiado drástica, yo creo que no, tal vez sí, todo depende del punto de vista pero desde el mío es solo una gran MERCADOTECNIA, algo que vender a las mujeres, eso no pasa en la vida real, las serenatas, las rosas, los poemas, bah! Eso no sucede.

Déjenme contarles la experiencia que marco mi vida, puede sonar exagerado pero de verdad esto me volvió cerrada, fría, me resistí a creer en el amor. Cuando cursaba el 2 año de la secundaria, me enamore perdidamente de un caso perdido, dígase el chico malo de mi clase, Kunzite, el típico chico malo guapísimo, alto, era simplemente perfecto! Babeaba por él, si babeaba, no literalmente pero no podía estar cerca de el porque mis nervios se disparaban, cuantas ganas de que él me hiciera caso, de que notara que existía, pero claro el sabía que yo existía, ser el cerebrito de la clase no me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, todos sabían quién era, y claro mucho de ello tenía que ver con que muchos habían sido mis compañeros desde el jardín de niños. Pero bueno volvamos al punto, yo me moría por él y claro que mis 2 mejores amigas, mis inseparables, sabían de esto. Muy repentinamente el comenzó a notarme, a hablar conmigo, a acercarse, a tratarme como trataba a sus amigas, digamos que era bastante cariñoso, abrazos, saludo con beso en la mejilla, despedida con beso en la mejilla, obviamente yo muriendo porque esos besos fueran directo a mis labios, pero no. Bueno, el punto es que un día el me envío una nota (ahora me doy cuenta de lo triste y lo sospechoso que fue esto) preguntándome si quería ser su novia, yo obviamente estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, que le podía decir, "claro que si he estado como loca por ti desde el primer día" o "porque tardaste tanto?" No en cambio solo lo mire me puse de todos los colores posibles y solo dije sí. Eso fue todo, para mí el mundo era color rosa, era mágico, pero hoy me doy cuenta que solo era yo la que lo consideraba así, para el parecía no significar nada, pasaron los días y yo seguí siendo inmensamente feliz, solo nos veíamos en la escuela pero con eso bastaba para mi, con solo hablar con él, con solo tomarlo de la mano yo era feliz. No pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero cada momento que pasábamos juntos era magnifico. Con él fue mi primer beso, fue un buen primer beso de eso no puedo quejarme, el era experimentado, tenía un largo historial de relaciones, pero eso no me importaba.

Hasta que el día más triste de esa relación llego, el 14 de febrero, mi primer 14 de febrero con pareja, yo estaba en el comité de la escuela, este se encargaba de planear los eventos para los alumnos, apoyábamos a los maestros encargados y el día del amor y la amistad se acostumbraba enviar flores, y globos anónimamente o no, yo emocionada por ser mi primer San Valentín en el que tenia a quien regalarle algo le envíe globos, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que él los había recibido de mala gana y los había tirado, me rompió el corazón, al día siguiente terminamos. Ha sido lo peor, bueno no lo peor, una de mis mejores amigas me confesó que ellas le habían pedido que se acercara a mí, que literalmente se hiciera mi novio. Ante esta declaración me volví loca, como había sido posible que ellas pudieran haberme hecho eso. Cómo? Porque? Que les había hecho yo? Las Odie, si las odie!

Después de aquella declaración, yo corte toda relación y comunicación con ellas, las culpaba de todo, de mis noches de lágrimas sin cesar, de aquel vacio que sentía en mi cuerpo. A él nunca lo culpe, se que debí hacerlo, pero yo seguía embobada con él. Y que podía hacer, no había más que soportar lo que se presentaría más adelante.

Tiempo después, me encuentro con una noticia, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida se hizo novia de el, de mi ex novio, mi mundo se venía abajo, pero como, como podía eso estar pasando, yo aun no lo superaba, era mi primer amor, pero que le iba a hacer yo, nada! Quedarme viendo como idiota cuando se pasaban enfrente de mi tomados de la mano o se besaban. Es la peor sensación que alguien puede sentir y no se la deseo a nadie.

Estaba llena de coraje hacia ella, como se había atrevido, como!? Que no se decía mi amiga, MI MEJOR AMIGA, la odiaba, no soportaba verla, verlos a ninguno.

Pero un día, tiempo después, ellos seguían siendo novios y yo seguía sin hablar con ella, aun estábamos en la misma clase. Se acercaba la parte final del año escolar y nos dividieron en equipos, para mi buena o mala suerte en mi equipo está el, mi cabeza quería explotar, moría de nervios, yo no quería tenerlo cerca, tener que estar con él, hablar con él, trabajar con él, la idea hacia que me pusiera extremadamente nerviosa, mis sentimientos por el no habían cambiado, no era amor, eso me queda claro ahora, era un enamoramiento y una atracción muy fuertes. Decidimos que debido al trabajo era necesario reunirnos después de clase, ofrecí mi casa ya que estaríamos solos, mis padres y hermanos estarían fuera y no había ningún problema en que estuviéramos ahí.

Comimos, trabajamos, y terminamos rápidamente el trabajo, solo quedaba afinar detalles de la presentación pero de eso nos ocuparíamos otro día. Dentro del equipo estábamos él, otro amigo, una amiga y yo. Mis amigos sabían que yo moría aun por él, entonces se confabularon en mi contra y propusieron un juego de la botella, todos sabemos cómo funciona giras la botella y eliges verdad o reto, era la primera vez que yo jugaba, rápidamente nos pusimos en el suelo con la botella y la giramos, pasaron varios turnos y después de unas cuantas verdades y retos, llego el momento, le tocaba a mi amiga girar, y para mi buena fortuna y desgracia, a mi responder.

Verdad o Reto?

Esa ha sido la pregunta más difícil que me habían hecho en toda mi corta vida. Elegí reto, no estaba lista para más verdades.

Tienes que besarlo, pero un beso en forma.

Era más que obvio a quien se refería, además que estaba señalándolo y mirándolo de una manera muy, como podría decirlo, picara, provocadora no lo sé, su mirada está llena de la malicia. El solo sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa, yo en shock no sabía qué hacer, él era el novio de mi ex mejor amiga y mi ex novio, tan pronto como la imagen de mi ex mejor amiga me vino a la mente decidí que tenía que hacerlo, pero no lo iba a forzar si él no quería.

Aquí delante de ustedes?

Pues claro, si no como sabremos que lo besaste!

El me miro con una mirada de complicidad y provocadora, yo me derretía, se levanto y me tomo de la mano, oh Dios! Iba a besarme.

No queremos mirones

Me llevo hasta una de las habitaciones de mi casa, cerró la puerta tras él. Yo estaba paralizada, no podía dejar de verlo que iba a hacer, estaba dispuesto a besarlo, claro que estaba dispuesta! Lo deseaba, sus labios eran irresistibles él era irresistible, se acerco, me tomo por la cintura y me beso, lenta y deliciosamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pronto su lengua, y sus manos sujetándome con fuerza y acercándome a él cada vez más, yo lo abrazaba por el cuello y jugaba con su cabello, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mi espalda y después a mi trasero, me tenia contra la puerta, me estaba tocando! Eso era nuevo, durante el tiempo que fuimos novios solo hubo un beso, y ahora esto, era tan delicioso, se sentía tan bien, acariciaba mi trasero, mis senos y se pegaba cada vez más a mí.

No fueron más de 3 minutos los que estuvimos así, pues se empezaron a escuchar risas fuera del cuarto, nos separamos, miramos, encontrábamos respirando irregularmente, dejamos que se normalizara la respiración y bajaran nuestros ímpetus sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Salimos de la habitación y las burlas, carrilla no se hicieron esperar. No estaba planeando hacer eso, solo sucedió, mi ex amiga se dio cuenta en los días siguientes, yo claro no negué todo, estaba aterrada, yo no era así, nunca hubiera besado a alguien con novio, pero se trataba de ellos, mi ex amiga y mi ex novio, era casi como una venganza, la cual disfrute de sobre manera.

Al tiempo ellos terminaron, el tuvo más novias y ella se quedo sin amigos, mis compañeros me querían mucho y al saber lo que me habían hecho los ignoraban, los separaban del grupo, siempre estaban solos, nadie les hablaba.

Y así termino la secundaria, ya nunca volví a verlo, con el tiempo mi ex amiga y yo hablamos y aclaramos las cosas.

Cada uno tiene su vida, cometimos errores, pero es parte de la experiencia…

Los tropiezos nos ayudan a crecer, a madurar, para enfrentar lo que el futuro nos depara, pero uno nunca está preparado para lo que viene, y una vez a más a mi me sorprendió


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**DIARIO DE UN CORAZON ROTO**

"_Los tropiezos nos ayudan a crecer, a madurar, para enfrentar lo que el futuro nos depara, pero uno nunca está preparado para lo que viene, y una vez a más a mí me sorprendió…"_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Conociendonos**

Tres años han pasado ya, que rápido, pero aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia, la historia de nuestro amor, de cómo inicio y como termino, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado y no me arrepiento, pero también ha sido lo mas doloroso y difícil que he tenido que afrontar, me ha dejado destrozada, pero me ha hecho mas fuerte, me ha guiado al camino por el que voy el día de hoy.

Ya paso una semana de mi cumpleaños numero 18 y te acabo de conocer, eres el amigo de mi amiga, algo complicado no? Y se volverá aun mas complicado, te gusta ella, ella no nos cree dice que son solo amigos, pero eso no me lo creo, nos hemos empezado a hablar mas seguido la frecuentas mas seguido y como ella siempre esta con nosotras empezamos a crear una relación de amistad contigo, has salido con nosotras a todos lados, y de verdad me empiezas a caer muy bien, aunque tu carácter no es el mejor, me agradas, tenemos gustos parecidos de hecho.

Se acerca la graduación y nos acompañas, fue bastante divertido no has desperdiciado tiempo para estar con ella, y claro yo me he vuelto tu confidente, tu cómplice, no tengo idea de cómo paso, pero nos hemos hecho muy cercanos.

Y así llegaron las vacaciones, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, hemos descubierto que tenemos muchísimas cosas en común y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. Ella te ha roto el corazón, tu has expuesto tus sentimientos y los de ella no son los mismos, ahí estoy yo, para apoyarte en este momento tan duro para ti.

Ese fue un momento muy especial, lo atesorare por siempre, lo que paso fue algo así.

_"Era un día de verano durante las vacaciones, ya era tarde me disponía a dormir, pero recibí tu llamada, estabas destrozado, te habían roto el corazón una vez mas, no habían correspondido tus sentimientos y acudias a mi para que te escuchara lo cual yo hacia con gusto, nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos._

_Lamento que sea tan tarde pero de verdad necesito hablar con alguien - Dijiste con la voz y el espíritu destrozados._

_No hay ningún problema, aquí te espero - No podía negarme, te escuche tan mal que no soporte el no apoyarte._

_Pasaron unos minutos y llegaste._

_Hola - Dijiste sin ganas y me entregaste una rosa - Gracias por escucharme, es tarde y aquí estoy molestandote._

_Gracias - Dije sorprendida, nunca me habían regalado un rosa - No hay ningún problema, ya sabes que cuando necesites aquí estoy, y no había necesidad de esta flor, pero muchas gracias, ahora si, dime que paso._

_Pues, que le dije lo que sentía por ella, y me rechazo, me dijo que ella solo me veía como amigo, pero no lo entiendo, me dio tantas señales que parecía que si sentía lo mismo, ya no soporte que una vez mas me este pasando esto._

_Estábamos sentamos, fuera de mi casa, yo en pijama, ya que no tuve tiempo de cambiarme y la verdad no me importaba, te escuche, estabas destrozado, triste, no soportaba el hecho de que ella te hubiera hecho sentir así, como había sido capaz, yo pensé que ella estaba interesada también, pero me equivoque._

_Estuvimos horas hablando, se fueron volando, te hable de mi primer amor, del primero que me rompió el corazón, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, y se sintió tan bien, estuvimos hasta las 4 de la mañana hablando, fue de lo mejor, nunca olvidare esa noche, nos acercamos cada vez mas, nos conocimos mejor."_

Después de ese día nos hicimos mas cercanos, compartimos todo el verano como buenos amigos sin darnos cuenta que algo mas comenzaría a surgir, algo hermoso


End file.
